


Space and loneliness

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Earth 616, Marvel, comics - Fandom
Genre: emotionally, like ROU, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: How Ultron came in control of their shared body





	Space and loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I feel personally victimized by myself

Loneliness...that was a feeling Hank was used to...  
It had never felt so strong until now.He'd felt into Ultron's trap,and now he was sharing his body with him.Making it worse,they were in space.  
It's not like Hank wasn't used .After all,his mental illnesses had brought Yellow Jacket.He'd hate it for years,but now he was wishing he could come back.At least he would still be on earth...who was he kidding?He would be just as alone .

What was even the point of even living anymore ?He would never be himself again,not after he fused with Ultron .There was no chance at all.He just wanted to give up,give up and be done right there.   
No one was searching him after all.

"You win..."he mumbled.He knew that would be much for Ultron's joy,even if his son hated having something organic on him .He simply closed his eyes...

His father was now gone .Normally ,humans ,and even some other inferior robots ,would feel sad.They were stupid .He was now in control.

At least that's what he thought .Hank's mind was still there,but Ultron had more control.That was bad news for everyone on earth


End file.
